


Silver Trails in Two Countries

by Tasyfa



Series: I Ain't Drunk, I'm Amazed [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, M/M, Pining, do not copy to other sites, guerinweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Michael thinks about Alex being overseas.





	Silver Trails in Two Countries

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: September 18, 2019  
Fic prompt: Distance  
Edit/art/video prompt: Space Cowboy  
Song prompt: “Used to Be” Matt Nathanson  
Visual Prompt: [dropping his eyes after Alex says it would be bad if Isobel knew about them]
> 
> This little piece had its own agenda.  
~ Tas

When you're lying on your bed roll  
On the desert floor  
Staring up at canvas or the stars

Do you think of me?

Do you feel it ache the way I do  
Pressure on my chest  
In my throat  
Compressing my lungs

I don't know how to breathe  
Without you

I know the sky looks different where you are  
Angles, ozone, atmosphere  
Moonrise not as it should be

But that trail of silver up there, darlin', that ghostly glow blown wide  
Those pinpricks of shining diamond  
Cascading in charted patterns  
I can't yet comprehend

Starlight is all that connects us now

And you don't even know why


End file.
